The Flapper Gangster Girl
by DressagePunk
Summary: Bella is a 1920's Flapper Girl; secretly rebeling from her parents. She meets her match in Italian Gangster Edward Cullen. Can she keep her lives seperate without hurting anyone or it too much for all empowered Bella to handle? read and Review:
1. Chapter 1

AN: Please Review:) I love them:)

I walked up the oak steps of my family's Manhattan apartment. My white night gown floated over the steps and my long braided hair swung with each step. As I reached the landing I looked at the doors of my parent's rooms.

The lights were out and the only light was from the window at the end of the hall. I walked across the floor louder than normal so Charlie and Renee would hear me enter my bedroom.

I propped the door half way open so I could slip out without the solid door creaking all over. I walked into the bathroom and opened up the secret compartment in my medicine cabinet. I pulled out my shimmering brown eyeshadow and put it all over my lids. Mascara, foundation, blush, and I finished with lipstick, Red lipstick.

I don't care what people think I deserved the attention. Make-up was for beautiful women not just whores.

I walked into my closet and shuffled past all the blouses, long skirts, flat shoes, and conservative dresses; at the very back of my closet hidden behind my ugly church dresses. I pulled out a thin white dress bag. I hung the dress bag in my bathroom and unzipped it.

I pulled out my favorite dress in the world. The grey metallic silk flapper with gold beaded fringe. I slipped on the spaghetti straps, grabbed my matching heels, and coiled my hair in a feathered fedora.

I crept down stairs and out the front door. I reached the street and put on my heels. I walked to the end of the street and hailed a cab. After I was in the cab I directed the cab down town. When we arrived at the bridge I threw some money at the cabbie and walked up to a leggy blonde, and a short pixie like girl.

"Hey Bella… You ready?" Alice offered her arm.

"Sure." I joined arms with Rose and Alice and walked off the bridge.

At the end of the bridge we crossed into Harlem and went down the street. My feet were already starting to hurt. We reached a back service door, it was excessively aged but the handle was still shiny from numerous uses.

Rose yanked on the heavy door as we walked inside. We walked through the already bustling kitchen and into the speak easy. The soft jazz music surrounded us and in no time, I had a cigarette in my fingers, a martini in my hand, and a man on my arm.

My mother always told me how horrible flappers were and how they were a degradation of our society. Sex, drinking, smoking, and dancing only feel like an upgrade of our stiff society.

It was around three in the morning when I hit my happy medium and the waiter cut me off and then pulled me away from Mike… or Eric… I can't really remember who I was making out with at that point.

The waiters name is Ronny. He was a good boy about a year older than me but always made sure I got home okay.

I handed Ronny money for a cab as I began to slip into unconsciousness. The next thing I knew a semi-sober Alice was shoving hot coffee down my throat as we rode home in a cab. I really envied Alice, her parents had kicked her out when they found her make- up.

Her life was harder now, she lived in a small apartment but she had so much freedom, she had a job, she could vote if she wanted. Technically I could vote but the last election my father wouldn't let me.

Rose was more like me. She lived a couple blocks over and was expected to be a perfect princess just like me.

Alice helped me stumble quietly upstairs, out of my dress and make-up and into bed. I fell into the thick comforter and passed out.

I woke up promptly at seven the next morning. Irina the maid walked into my room and blasted open the shades.

"Bella it's time for church." Her sing songy voice was beyond annoying with a hangover.

I groaned and rolled over blocking the light from my view. Irina pulled off my comforter and pulled me on to my feet. I shuffled into the already warm bath and scrubbed.

I could smell the smoke in my hair and I had large black circles under my eyes from the mascara that Alice couldn't get off.

I dressed properly for church and went without any protest. It passed so slow I think I dazed off after a little.

I went home and collapsed into my bed and told Renee that I felt sick. I wanted to get a lot of sleep because there was going to be a huge party tonight.

Alice said she had a new boy for me too meet an Edward something. She said he was gorgeous, Italian, and liked to party too. My kind of guy:)

AN: PLEASE REVIEW:) I love them:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews:) I love Flapper/ Gangster stories too:) Hope you enjoy Chapter Two:)

I woke up around five as Irina came to wake me for supper. I got up and dressed and went downstairs to face Charlie and Renee at the table.

"Bella, Are you feeling well? You've been getting sick lately I hope it's not anything serious." Renee was stressing out about me again.

"I'm fine mother. I'm just tired from my studies." She had been shoving Latin down my throat for a while so it would fit.

The first part of dinner was peaceful and non eventful. As the meal progressed through I could tell we needed to have a talk about something.

"Bella dear. Your almost completely grown and you need to move out and get married to a respectable man. We've talked about this before but you father has a man that would be really good for you." Great. Renee's trying to have me married off and probably just to help one of Charlie's deals pass through.

"His name is Jacob Black. He's a smart man. He attended Harvard for business. He now owns a large automobile company in Britain. It's a luxury brand." Charlie rattled off these statistics like it was a race horse rather than a person.

"Would you be open to having dinner with Jacob Wednesday night?" Renee must really like this guy or she wouldn't be pushing me at him normally she won't even let me out with a man unless she's supervising.

The conversation finished with more persuasion on their part and more appeasement on my part. When dinner was over I listened to the radio in the living room with Charlie until the pie and coffee was served.

After desert I went back up to my room and actually studied my Latin until around nine when I heard Renee and Charlie go to bed.  
I once again snuck into my bathroom and applied beautiful pigments all over my face. I used a special dark red blush to make my check bones look even higher.

I grabbed another white dress bag and pulled out my dark blue dress. The fringe had beads on them they looked like diamonds but they were completely fake. Fake normally wasn't my style but I had to buy it will random extra money so I didn't really have a bunch to spend.

I slipped on the dress and yanked a heavy, double buttoned coat over top. I grabbed the heels I wore last night and crept down stairs in complete darkness. As I opened the giant front door and stepped onto the front stoop; it was only as I turned around I saw another person already there.

Irina.

"Oh Miss Bella. I'm must apologize for letting you see me this way." As she threw a cigarette on the ground and put out the burning end.

"Just forget you ever saw me." I smiled and opened up my coat enough to let her see my dress. Her eyes widened and looked shock but quickly readjusted.

I slipped on my heels and disappeared from her sight around the corner. I walked up the block then west one block and almost another whole block until I saw Rose. She was standing in front of a neighbors house.

We crossed the street and started looking for a taxi to hail.

When we finally reached downtown Alice was already in the club, so we walked in and joined her.

Alice had her waist being almost possessively held by Jasper Cullen. The Cullen Family was a notorious band of gangsters, responsible for excessive amounts of crime in the city. I knew they'd ran this club and another speak-easy about a block away.

Major imports for the Cullen's was alcohol everybody wanted it but they always had it. Rum from the Caribbean islands, tequila from Mexico, Vodka from Russia, even Moonshine from Tennessee.

Rose had left me to go dance with some kid that had asked her. I was left standing with Alice and Jasper.

As I was about to leave and make up some lame excuse Alice's face lit up as someone walked over to us behind me.  
I turned around expecting Rose or one of our other close friends but I got the complete and total opposite.

He was tall almost six feet. His bronze hair shone under the yellowed lamps and candles. As he got closer his eyes were green like the brightest green imaginable. Beautiful. I was shell- shocked, awe- struck, in- awe or this person and I didn't even know who he was.

His suit screamed successful. Ivory button down, black pinstripe suit bottoms with his coat flung over one shoulder, and a fedora cocked semi- sideways. His confidence was overwhelming but appealing.

"Bella this is Edward, Jasper's brother. The one I told you about." I barely picked up on Alice even talking because I was so absorbed in Edward.

"Hey Doll" His Chicago accent was slightly audible under a tone of confidence.

"Heyy." I responded and decided to play it cool. He didn't need to know I found him super attractive.

"Dance?" He held his hand out and started straight at me like it wasn't even a question it was a command.

I placed my hand in his, he kissed it like I see at the cinema and lead me to the center of the floor. We swung around to the jazzy beats for hours, he never said a word.

But dancing was still incredibly intriguing. He starred at me the whole time, well not at me but into my eyes. After like three hours of dancing and his complete attention. I felt more connected to him then any other man; ever.

Edward led me over to the bar and knocked on the bar. Just a light knock on the bar made a waiter come straight over.

"I'll have a bourbon on the rocks, and she'll have a dry vodka martini." He tossed money on the bar and turned to face me.

"How did you know what I drink?" That was a little creepy.

"Alice told me." His reply was normal and not odd as I had expected but then again I guess gangsters are people too.

We walked over and sat at an empty booth, the club had started to empty people going home or passing out someplace else. I slid in the left side of the half moon bench. Edward quickly walked around and slid right up next to me. He threw his arm over my shoulders and gazed around the club.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked,

"Ivory."

"Why?" he questioned glancing at his shirt.

I couldn't even formulate an answer I just started laughing. He thinks it's because of his shirt, yeah right.

"Favorite Place?"

"Britain maybe Denmark, Norway and Italy."

"Expensive taste is good taste." Edward obviously enjoyed the finer things in life much as I did.

Simple questions with simple answers followed and we were quickly joined by Alice and Jasper. I found Rose dancing, well actually kissing on the dance floor with some guy.

There was an awkwardness around Jasper like you could never say the right thing. He was the one that was focused. After ten minutes of a semi awkward conversation Edward stood up and my knee jerk reaction was to follow him.

We walked out the kitchen and into the back alley.

As we turned on to an actual street, under the street lamp he leaned over and kissed me. It was soft but firm and caring and gentle yet passionate. It was unbelievable.

They talk about in the movies seeing fireworks go off in your mine. I think I just found my fireworks.

He backed me onto the brick wall behind us and we continued to make out. After a couple of minutes Edward pulled away and smiled,

"Do you want to come home with me tonight?" his smile was more of a smirk now that I could really see it.

"Mr. Cullen your sorely mistaken, I'm not that kind of girl. It was nice to meet you though."

I turned and walked away towards the bridge where I could get a taxi and go home.

"Bella wait. That's fine if you don't want to do that. I was just asking." Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

" Good bye Edward." I turned again and ignored everything he yelled after me.

I got home and threw my dress under my bed. I ripped all my makeup off quickly and it turned my sensitive skin red like tomato red. I looked at the clock and it said one. It actually wasn't that late. I rolled into my bed and crashed shortly after laying there

The next thing I remember is Irina coming in the next morning at seven like always. But this time instead of opening the curtains she came and sat on my bed and rubbed my back like Renee did when I was a child.

"Bella, Bella I have a surprise for you." Renee's ringing tone hurt a little but I rolled over and answered.

"What?"

"Jacob Black has a business brunch at the Grand Memoire Hotel and he needs an escort."

"So I'm going to be this mans prostitute?" I knew what she meant but it would get her rallied just the same

"No Bella his date, you better get ready, Your meeting him at nine."

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. There was already a warm bath soaking and I gladly hopped in.

After getting out I went to the front of my closet to look for something to wear.

AN: Hope you like it:) I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews so please review:) PLEASE REVIEW:)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews:) But I would LOVE MORE:)

I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped up in a large blue bathrobe.

I sat down in front of my vanity and started brushing my hair. When the finger waves were perfect I stood up again. I stared into the mirror.

I can't stand the way I look without make up. My pale skin didn't show any life without blush and my eyes weren't defined like they were with eyeliner.

I walked over to my closet and pulled on a simple green frock. I had steel grey tights on and plain tan heels.

I walked down stairs and saw Renee and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello Isabella. Did you sleep well?" Charlie's inquire was harmless. You could hear him snoring for a whole square block.

"Yes fine Father."

I had a glass of water and then walked to the front door when I heard a knock.

I stood near the front door as Irina opened the door.

Jacob Black walked in. He was huge over six feet tall; muscles that you could see under his business suit. He had amazing eyes they were this dark brown but as he got closer I saw the dark blue spots scattered throughout his iris.

"Hello. Your must be Isabella." Jake said

"You must be Jacob Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed my hand just as Edward had last night.

Charlie had finally gotten off his butt and walked to the front door. He greeted Jacob and then went on talking about him and Jacob's dad doing business together. Great so this is another one of those fantastic dates to help Charlie's business.

"Well Mr. Swan I'm afraid we have to leave I'll have Ms. Swan home before dinner." Jake politely excused us and walked me down the front steps.

There was a Cadillac waiting at the end of the steps and Jacob quickly helped me in.

We went to this small French cafe and were quickly seated.

"I have a confession Ms. Swan." Jacob held a menu almost completely covering his face but leaving his eyes exposed. I stayed silent letting him continue.

"My business arrangement was cancelled."

"Oh. Do you wish to take me home?" I was fine with that I mean I could sleep more.

"No you misunderstand me. I remember meeting you when we were little. Like eight years old. I've believe you were gorgeous since then. I wanted to come out on a date with you for a while."

"Thank you Mr. Black, that was quite the compliment." I could feel the blood rushing into my face, when that happened it looked like I was wearing the finest French blush.

"Please call me Jake."

"Well then please call me Bella."

"Okay Bells." he smiled and the table grew silent as we choose what to eat.

We ordered and continued with a conversation completely composed of small talk.

"Bella would you like to talk a walk in the park with me after breakfast." Jake's invitation caused him to get red but I gladly accepted Central Park was amazing any time of the year

The breakfast went pretty well, he wasn't exceptionally talkative but he came out of his shell a little every time I asked a question and he relaxed.

We walked into the park and walked to a fairly deserted part with lots of trees and no one in sight. That's when Jake opened up his coat jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Do you mind?" he was truly worried about my opinion of everything.

"Not at all." he relaxed a little and lit up. Just then it hit me the fumes. I wanted a smoke.

I seriously struggled with my next thought on one hand I could ask and he could be appalled and tell Charlie, or I could sit here dying of agony over a cigarette, or maybe if I was exceptionally lucky he wouldn't care.

It was then when I broke down and gave in.

"Jake could I please have a cigarette?"

He looked at me with those big brown blue eyes in complete and total shock.

"You want a cigarette?" he stuttered

At that point I thought about being I'm just kidding I'd never do that. Lady's of society would never smoke. But I kept smelling the fumes rolling in waves from the cigarette placed delicately between two of his fingers.

"Please."

"Sure." He pulled on out and handed it gently to me then helped me light up.

"I didn't think Charlie would allow his daughter to smoke." Jake questioned

"He doesn't"

"Well Ms. Bella your secrets safe with me and I truly find it attractive that you are able to defy your parents." I really enjoyed Jake now I had a friend that Charlie as Renee would approve of that approved of me.

We walked around the park for the next hour with excitable conversation like that really mattered.

Like what I wanted to do in life, where I wanted to travel, where I wanted to live. Jacob was like a hundred on a one threw ten scale based on the previous guys Charlie had set me up with.

As we reached the entrance to the park Jake stopped and turned and kissed me. It was sweet and light and soft. I tried desperately not go compare it to the kiss I had received from Edward last night.

Jake walked quickly after that happened I could tell he was embarrassed but I wasn't. We drove back to my place and he once again did the gentlemanly thing that helped me with the steps.

Charlie opened the door and smiled at Jake, Jake returned the smile and Charlie seemed more than pleased.

"Mr. Swan, Thank you for letting me steal your precious Isabella for this morning, and I'd be truly honored to take her out again sometime soon." Jake kept strict eye contact with Charlie which I knew he like.

"Well I believe Bella has nothing to do at lunch tomorrow. Does lunch work for you?"

"Yes I'll see her then." Jake walked down the steps and went back into the Cadillac.

I walked upstairs and hoped into bed.

I really had an awesome time with Jake, but I still feel like Edwards this amazing fantastic person that's absolutely made for me. I pulled the Cosmopolitan Magazine I had stashed under my bed out and opened it.

That magazine was completely forbidden by Renee but it's my favorite so I have Alice buy it and I hide them. The women in make-up and pretty dresses.

Those are the women I look up too, the ones in Paris, the one's that have jobs. I don't look up to frumpy housewives that take care of children, let their husbands cheat, and gossip with the other housewives wives who got their apron on sale.

I wanted to have fun and do thinks with my life. Both Edward and Jake seem to be able to offer me that privilege.

AN: Sorry the update is late. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVES THEM:)


	4. Chapter 4

I read for an hour or so and soon enough Irina was calling me down for dinner. I came down and Renee gave me a really dirty look I could tell it was probably because of the major wrinkles in my dress from lying in my bed.

We sat down and Irina brought out the soup. I started eating and normally silent Charlie started talking,

"Bella did you enjoy your brunch with Jacob?"

"Yes." I wasn't really in the mood for lots of talking I just kind of answer in one words and generally Charlie won't care.

"Are you excited to go out with him again tomorrow?"

"Yes father."

After that Charlie was silent again and I ate up the soup and then ate the main meal that was served. I walked up stairs and decided to take a nap for a couple of hours before getting ready to go to the club.

I woke up and walked into my bathroom. The finger waves were still combed throughout my hair. I reset the finger waves down to around pony tail length and then worked the end up into a cute hat. The fish netting on top of the hat was on the top of the hat still as I set my make up on.

Mascara, blush, powder, and finally I pulled out my quad's of eye shadows. I found a really cute set and put on cream, pink, and brown eye shadows. I walked into the back of my closet and grabbed a sliver metallic dress with the gold beads and slipped it on. I grabbed really tall high heels, my purse and slipped out of the room.

I crept down the stairs and out the front door. As I reached the last steps I looked back up to the house. I saw a light go on and freaked. Had I shut the door to my room? Who was up? The light quickly went out. I relaxed and slipped my shoes on and pulled the fishnet down over my eyes.

I walked down a street and grabbed a taxi. We cut across the next block when I saw Rose walking down the street.

"Will you please pull over and let my friend in?" The cabbie pulled over and Rose jumped in.

As secure as I was in myself, Rose could make anyone feel a little insecure. She was always completely gorgeous. Today she was dressed in this purple flapper. With the rich gold tones of her hair and the rich purple she was a knock out.

We reached the club and I paid the cabbie and Rose and I argued over who should pay. The cabbie was already to take both of our payments.

As we walked into the kitchen, and out into the club I saw Alice with her arms completely wrapped around Jasper again. We sat down and as soon as we did Jasper jumped up and went out the back door.

"What? Do I stink or something?" Rose laughed off Jasper's running away but I knew it was bothering Alice , and quite frankly it bothered me.

"Bella did you have fun with Edward?" Alice perked up quickly and smiled at me.

"yeah." I had more fun then words could explain it was like I liked him without even having talked that much.

Rose coughed. She was one of those people who only coughed when it meant something. I knew she and Edward had had a fling but it wasn't serious to the best of my knowledge. I could tell she was uncomfortable so we changed the subject.

"Alice. Alice. Alice, how's Jasper? Have you guys had funnnnnn yet?" Rose rolled the n on fun out and clearly got her meaning across.

"Yes Rose."

"So, good, bad, boring?" Rose was defiantly missing the filter from her brain to her mouth. If she thought it, she'd say it.

"It was amazing Rose. If you must know." Alice's retort was sharp and short for Alice and I figured out why as the kitchen door swung open again and in walked Jasper, Edward, their younger brother Emmett, and the boss of everything, Carlisle.

Jasper made Alice nervous, it wasn't a bad thing just odd. Like at any moment something could snap and something would happen. Jasper slide on the outside next to Alice. Rose and I slide more into the half moon circle and Edward and Emmet sat down. Carlisle looked around the table with a look of judgment.

He quickly left without a word and returned with a bottle of Jack and three hurricanes. He sure had good taste I loved hurricanes. After exchanging looks with all the boys at the table, he said something in Italian and walked back out the kitchen.

Emmett stood up and let Edward out of the booth he pulled my hand and lead me to the dance floor. His severe looks seemed to soften after just a couple of twirls on the dance floor.

I paid close attention to the booth. Emmett and Rose were chatting, I'd never met Emmett but they looked cute enough together. Jasper was whispering into Alice's ear and she had a smile on her face that was like a five year old getting their first pony.

We danced for a half an hour and then went back to the table to finish my melted hurricane and his watered down Jack.

We started making out. This relationship was so different then my pervious one's. Edward carried I could tell but he didn't have to make the painful boring conversation. Yet, it kind of worried me that we might only have physical chemistry rather than something real.

We broke apart enough to run through the kitchen and outside. I backed him against the brick wall if the building and kissed his neck. He brought his chin as high as he could. I heard him chuckle and his Adam's apple moved.

I slid my hand down his back and was met with a metal piece. I grabbed the protruding metal object and pulled. The object got caught in the fabric of his suit coat and he quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the ground. It was a gun.

"What were you doing?" His question was simple but I wasn't really sure what to say. I'd never heard of people carrying guns everywhere I'd never even seen a gun. Pictures and one in a store, but never that close to me.

"I just didn't know what it was. I'm sorry." I looked down and twisted one foot behind the other in a submissive and polite pose just like I had when I was young to get out of being in trouble.

"you're okay just don't do that again." Edward shoved the gun back in his belt and grabbed my arm.

We walked arm and arm down the street to where their was a line of cars parked. Most of them Model T Fords, and other American brands. There was one that stood out though. It was shiny and red and it looked amazingly fast, and foreign.

We walked up to the car and Edward helped me into my seat. I guessed we were going to another club, but I couldn't really figure out why. His family basically runs the last club.

We went across the bridge and back towards Central Park almost to where I live. Where were we going? I'd only known Edward for two days. I knew he had ties to the mob. The rational part of my brain went into overdrive, but the irrational part relaxed and I settled down and waited for our coming destination.

AN: Cliffy:) PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVE THEM:)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the Review:) IT's my Birthday:)

We drove about ten blocks east of where I live. Where the upper east  
side thined out and was much less upper east, much more misunderstood  
money.

We paused outside a large four story house, he left the engine running  
and ducked around the car and helped me out of the car. He finally  
stopped the running car and with his arm wrapped around my waist lead  
me to the house.

He opened the door and ushered me into the front foyer. I spun around  
in my heels to watch where he was and as soon as I had there were  
three large vicious beastly animals snariling around me.

These large grey massive animals were almost the size of horses. I  
grabbed on to Edwards arms for dear life and used all my will power to  
not scream.

Edward whispered some soft Italian words to the dogs and suddenly they  
were perfect sitting down, looking up attentively at Edward.

"These are my mothers baby's. Her Neopolitian Mastiffs, used to guard  
Italian royalty. Their names are Paris, Oslo, and London." He pointed  
at them and as a name was called a dog would be come more attentive  
giving away that dogs name.

"Your fine Bells, they wouldn't hurt a hair on your pretty little  
head." he whispered into my ear as we walked into the kitchen.

I immediately noticed a small, dark hair and skinned lady running  
around the kitchen. She was just organizing but working very  
diligently. She paused for a second as Edward and I entered the room.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme, you must me Bella." She was forward, yet  
polite, fun but personalbly.

"yes." She was like the medium to the two extremes I am. She manages  
to combine both. Her eyes found mine and I found the same gorgeous  
color from Edwards eyes.

"Edward just would not shut up about you last night. He kept talking  
about your blue dress, and your natural dancing talent, he was quite  
impressed." She finished and looked at Edward and my eyes followed.

His normally exceptionally pale flesh was blushed with shoots of red  
blood running through the veins in his face. I didn't know that last  
night had had as an effect on Edward as it had had on me.

Esme pulled a martini shaker out of a cabinet and started making  
cocktails. Soon after she was done carilse, Jasper, and Emmett walked  
in. I looked around for Alice but didn't see her. Maybe she's never  
meet Esme before.

We sat around the coffee table and enjoyed small talk over cocktails.  
It was fun though, I felt that this family was exceptionally easy to  
relaxe with.

After drinks were done, carilse, Jasper and Emmett left. Edward  
started to walk me upstairs. It took me a minutes but I went. As we  
entered his bedroom I could feel my heart beating, or I could hear it.

I've never been with a man who take me home to his mother and then  
decides to take me to his bedroom. we walked up and he through the big  
Victorian style door open. In his room their was a large bed, complete  
with a canopy.

I walked in and noticed three large radio's in the corner. I didn't  
even know people could own more then one radio. His room was  
altogether gorgeous, but he grabbed something from a drawer and walked  
me back to the stairs. We walked up all the way to the roof and out  
onto the garden like roof overlooking New York City.

He pulled me over to a couple of chairs and I sat down semi gracefully.

"I love this city. It's the greatest place in the world, but the only  
think I miss is the stars you can't really see them." Edward started  
talking and for a normally shy quiet person, we might actually be  
having a conversation.

"I know. New York is amazing. But the stars are always there. You  
just have to know where to look. I pointed off way to the south where  
a little group of stars were huddled together.

"I see them. Bella would you ever like to see me durring the day? Like  
as in a real date?"

"Maybe sometime but I'd have to find a way to trick my parents. They  
wouldn't let me hang out with you in a millon years."

"They let you go to speak- easies and smoke and drink don't they?"

"Truthfully they have no idea. They would kill me most likely."

"Oh okay I understand"

He pulled something out of his pocket, the thing he got from his  
drawer. A pack of smokes.

He lit up and offered one to me but after being in a club with all  
that smoke I'd pass.

We talked more about the stars, clubc, and a little bit more on  
Charlie and Reneè. He filcked the cigarette bud over the roof.

He came and sat down on the long lawn chair I was stretched out on, he  
put his arm around me, and moved the hair out of my face.

The next thing I knew he had picked me up and set me on top of him. I  
laughed and setttled into his chest.

We started making out again and his hand went a little to close to the  
end of my dress I pulled away.

"Edward, I'm not perfect but I'm still not that girl."

"Okay doll, you want to go back to the club?"

"Sure"

We walked downstairs and the butler walked in after having started the  
car. I grabbed the railing for dear life as between the heels and the  
drinks it was difficult to walk down four flights of stairs.

He drove me back to the club and walked me to the kitchen door. He  
kissed me and I followed, until we were in a full blown make out  
session against the wall of the club.

When we finally broke apart he started talking

"Good Bye Bella. I hope I see you soon."

"Me too." I stayed put where I was until he turned around and then I  
smacked his butt. Just one times but he turned around with the biggest  
look of shock I'd ever seen.

I laughed and so did he and when it was done I walked back into the  
club.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey where did you go?"

"To Edwards, I met his parents and saw his house." I really needed to  
tell someone I was just so excited.

"Edward took you home."

"Yupp"

Alice got up in a rage of fury spilled her drink and ran for the  
door. Rose caught her half way but she quickly got by rose and ran out  
the door.

"She's pissed Bella." Rose walked over

"I got that Rose. I think Im just gonna go home."  
I stood to leave but Rose made it clear she wouldn't be joining me.

I walked out and hailed a cab, and got driven back to my house, even  
though for a half a second I almost had him take me back to Edwards.

When I finally reached my bedroom I flopped down on my bed and looked  
up at the ceiling.

Edward and I have really good chemistry. I mean I love his quiet  
nature but in the same way he's dominate, not some of the girly men my  
father sets me up with. Jacob excluded.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVES THEM:) IT's my BIRTHDAY:) Leave a REVIEW it's the only present I need:)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry guys.. I got busy… I'm gonna try and update more now though:)

I got out of the cab and walked down my street I hit a bump half way down the street so I slid off my shoes and walked down the rest of the street. I was a house away from mine and still walking but when I reached the small grass yard between my house and the neighbors I heard something move.

I don't see well in the dark but I looked hard into the small grassy area. I couldn't make any thing out but as I reached the house I felt someone grab me and place a hand over my mouth. My body froze I couldn't move I dropped my shoes and felt all the muscles in my body tighten.

The person let their hand slip off my mouth when they realized I wouldn't scream. They spun me around and my eyes were still smashed closed. I opened them slightly when I felt a familiar cold touch on my shoulder. Edward.

I could see his piercing green eyes threw the pitch blackness of night.

"I didn't mean to scary you doll. I just had to say good night." His strong voice was muted and husky. I could smell cigar smoke rolling off his tongue.

"Good night Edward."

I smilied and my lips pierced slightly I think I knew what he was up too.

"Well I hope you have a great day tomorrow."

Not where I thought that was going. I thought he was trying to invite himself in. Which we couldn't because my parents are in the house but did he know about Jacob?

" I will. I have a business lunch with one of Charlie's friends."

"Sure Charlie's friend."

Shit… he knows.

"You know I have to keep up appearances." I got defensive it wasn't like I was already his girl.

"I know. But you are mine." He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I wasn't exactly mad at him but he needed to understand the situation I was in. I kissed him back and when that happened it turned into a make out session.

I finally pulled away and started towards my door.

"Good night Dollll…" The word rolled off his tongue and I flashed a giant smile back at him as I walked up the steps to my house.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I flipped on the light and sitting on my bed was a bottle of fine French white wine and a box of Swiss chocolates. Edward had remembered my champagne taste. I found a card next to the sweets

_Dearest Bella,_

_Stay Mine._

_Love,_

_E_

For a gangster that controls most of New York City, he sure could be insecure. I wonder if that was making up for something else. I giggled and went into the bathroom to remove my make up. I washed my face really really well until the black plaque started to fall off my eye lashes.

I slipped into a night gown a silky one, and flopped on to my bed. It was only then when it hit me that Edward had been in my room, my heart started beating into my throat. Not so much that he'd been in my bedroom but how had he gotten in. I guess he could have walked into the front door but then again, I can't see Edward doing anything like a normal human being.

I saw my window was still cracked so I guess I was right. He wasn't going to behave like a normal human. I drifted off to sleep and visions of martinis and dresses floated through my dreams.

I awoke to Irina bringing in a tray of eggs, bacon, pastries, and potatoes. I sat up and started shoveling food into my mouth. Irina walked out of my room and I started thinking about the night before. I thought about Alice's reaction to Edward bringing me home and how I really really didn't want her to be upset with me.

I finished eating and got my lazy butt out of bed. I went and took a bath and started to get ready for a lunch date with Jacob. I was kind of worried that Edward would follow but a big part of me really wanted to trust him to just leave me alone… Even though truthfully I wanted him around me always.

I dressed pretty conservatively but still me and walked down stairs.

'Bella your cutting it close now aren't you." Renee snapped at me.

"I didn't think so." What is she yelling about now??

"Jacob is going to pick you up in less than ten minutes I thought you'd be up early." I walked to the front room and grabbed my coat.

I sat down in the front room and waited for a mere three minutes until Jacob was knocking on the door.

I walked out with him without so much as a word to Renee.

We got into his car and drove down to a fancy restaurant downtown.

We walked in and always being a gentleman took my coat and pulled my chair out. We sat down and the waiter came and set glasses of water down in wine glasses. I wondered why they even used the glasses any more after the prohibition went into effect.

I ordered a soup with French bread and looked over at Jake. He had dark circle under his eyes and his normally combed hair was all over the place.

"Late night?"

"Kind of. I pulled an all nighter at my fathers office for this new deal with the French."

"That doesn't sound like fun at all."

"It really wasn't but if we finish this account my family will have more money then god."

I smilied money was a good thing, I'm not a gold digger but I like to keep my lifestyle the way it always has been. "So I take it your not exactly a bible thumper." Most church going boys wouldn't use the lords name in vain… But god know I have.

"Not exactly, as a kid my mother tried but the priest always scared me so I didn't really like it. But I mean if you want to go and bring me along I would be open to the experience."

"I hate church." I chuckled and then started cracking up when the old couple at the table next to us starred over at me like some devil child.

The rest of lunch went fairly quite and less dramatic. The only other thing that happened was at the end of lunch.

Jacob and I were walking out of the restaurant when I glanced across the street.

There were two buff guys in black suits at the table across the street. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. The brunette was huge his muscle were showing out of his coat. I knew who they were and Edward's retarded if he didn't think I'd notice.

We were going to have a talk about that later.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM:)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 10

Jake and I walked to the town car he had picked me up in slid in after opening my door. As he got in, his forehead bent down to rest on the top of the steering wheel.

"Jake, are you ok?" I mean he didn't look sober. He didn't look ok at all. His head quickly picked up.

"Jake?" His questioning tone, made me remember that I'd just called him Jake. When it was supposed to be Jacob, I really hated formalities but I mean come on, with the other stuff he's let me admit, Jake is really low on the totem pole.

"Sorry, Jacob." I smiled as the red mark on his forehead slowly disappeared.

"It's okay, I don't mind, just like my parents won't even call me Jake anymore." He laughed and laid his head down again as he waited for me to respond.

"Oh. Jake I think you need to go to sleep." He was like almost passing out just sitting in the town car.

"Want to sleep with me?" He coyly looked up to the side without taking his forehead off the steering wheel.

"Jake?" I playfully smacked his arm, "That's a little promiscuous."

"I'm sorry, yeah I think I'll take you home and go to bed. Alone." He started the car.

When we reached my home he raced around the car and opened my door taking my arm as I stepped out. We walked up the steps and I pushed the door open, Irina was cleaning the main room as we walked in.

"Oh Miss Isabella, back so soon?"

"Yes, Jake is feeling quite tried." I kissed Jake quickly on the cheek and ushered him out the door. As he walked out Irina started to talk again,

"Ms. Rosalie's driver Mr. Ronald, stopped to say Ms. Rosalie wanted you to join her for shopping later today. I can have her called to cancel but I took the liberty of telling him that you would be more than willing." Well I guess today was going to get more awkward before it got better. I confirmed her already accepted invitation and walked upstairs.

I stripped out of my dress and pulled on a more comfortable shopping dress. It was tan and black with a large chevron pattern on the skirt and a simple black full sleeved top. It had a slight sparkle to it so I would be easy to find if Edward sent his goons after me again. I waited for about an hour half-assedly pouring over a Latin book.

When Mr. Ronald had pulled onto the driveway, I walked out the front door with a purse stocked full of spending money from Charlie, who was exceptionally happy with my continued dating with Jacob. I waited as he opened the door for me and hoped in besides Rose.

"Hello." I started the conversation as Rose's attention was focused on her nails.

"Hello, Isabella. How are you? I haven't seen you since last night." Her sarcasm was clearly audible and I could tell she was maybe just as peeved as Alice is.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't leave with you guys I just trusted him. And for the record he was a perfect gentleman." I retorted hoping I could completely knock her into her place.

"Well Isabella, didn't you luck out. You do realize that the black Lincoln with suicide doors has been following us for four blocks. I'll give you three guesses but you probably only need one."

I tossed a look over my shoulder and saw that she was right. Crap, I hate when Rose is right, it makes spending time with her obnoxious.

We reached our destination a small lane of shops in the upper upper part of town and walked into the first store. We looked tried clothes on and finished buying clothes, mostly in silence, but small talk was exchanged here and there.

This pattern continued as we made our way through almost 15 stores. When we finished we grabbed tea at a café and the argument continued. I hadn't even seen the Lincoln in about four stores.

We sat on the small patio portion of the little café and random men, some married and some not paused to look at Rose. Some days I hated how pretty she was. I mean it's horrible but she's so pretty her dad uses her to help his business. But then again I guess I couldn't say anything because Charlie was literally marrying me off to make a business deal go through.

The conversation once again migrated back to my unapproved leaving from the club last night.

"You do realize that he's a well-known GANGSTER, right?"

"Yes, Rose. I understand, but with all the crappy shit we do, is dating a gangster really the worse think I can do? I mean I've been black out drunk at clubs with worse people then Edward, and with Edward. I was sober enough to make my decision." At that moment I wanted nothing more than to blow Rose off and walk my own ass home. Though I feel like Charlie and even Edward would have a serious problem with that.

"Bella, you've lost it. You need to accept that he's not who you should be hanging out with. And honestly you think that Jacob would ever approve?"

"Actually Rose, Jacob approves of a lot more. Edward probably not but it's not like we're getting married."

"Bella, your more naïve then I thought." She kind of cackled as we threw dollar bills on the check and walked out of the café.

"What?" really Rose was way past pissing me off.

"Bella, there is only one situation where you don't end up married to Jacob. That's the one where you pull an Alice and wind up in a crappy apartment above a club. I honestly don't think you have the guts to pull that one off."

Wow. Rose was being such a Bitch. Really?

"Well Rose I guess I'll just try and have the guts to completely follow my heart." I walked way in head and only heard her shout the following,

"Follow your heart, give me a break. You meet him like yesterday." Great hyperbole Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

And with that, I marched myself home. I should not be told ever what I should do with my life, or who I should love. Oh god I feel like a whiny girl from the cinema. When I got home Charlie and Renee were gone, I think they were in central park taking their normal walk. I marched up stairs but quieted my walking when I heard the stairs groaning more than usual. I didn't need to talk to Irina when she noticed.

I threw myself down on my bed only to feel what felt like sand pressing into the back of my head. I sat back up quickly and turned on the lamp next to my bed side. It was a dress. A flapper dress, not something Renee would have just bought for me. Something she never would buy, ever.

It was gorgeous it was a dark but intense blue with beaded strings hanging everywhere, as I got closer I noticed that the closer I got to the bottom of the dress the darker the beads got, giving the dress a gradient look. I quickly hung up the dress in one of the bags in the bag of my closet.

I had made up my mind; I was going to stay with Edward, well as long as he'd have me. I wasn't going to be scared off by Rose's idiotic impressions. I had lain back down on my bed; the only issue with my decision hit me like a tidal wave.

Jake. Jacob Black. Jacob Black who Charlie thought was the end all be all husband for me. Maybe I should take control, but I knew deep down that I was never going to have the balls to pull an Alice, and honestly most days I surprised myself even allowing myself to sneak out at night.

And with that I fell asleep, a small knock woke me up, it was probably Irina who knew when my parents got home they would want me to be studying. I pulled a Latin book off my desk and laid back down on the bed. It wasn't even a minute later that Renee walked in.

"So Isabella, how was shopping with Rosalie?"

"It was fine mother" I hated when she just expected us to chat.

"Isabella, we need to have a discussion about your relationship." Shit, she could not know about Edward. I guess she was probably talking about Jake.

"Yes"

"Isabella, I think you need to seriously consider the rest of your life, Jacob Black hasn't officially asked for your hand in marriage but I can tell he's thinking about it. And when Jacob officially asks, you need to be prepared to take his hand and become his wife."

"Mother, don't you think this is a little forward? We've only just started dating."

"Isabella, these are new times, men want a wife and want a wife quickly, Jake looks at you like a wife, not as a business connection."

Renee was right maybe I did need to think about marriage, but how was I supposed to think of marriage when all I really wanted to think about was Edward. Renee left my room without another word and I threw the book down on my bedside table and feel back asleep.

Dinner was exceptionally boring, Charlie had Billy Black over but Jacob was stuck in the office. Billy just looked me up and down and hardly said anything. Until he asked whether I could cook, Charlie said a couple nice things about my spaghetti while Renee said I need to work on it. Typical. Renee swears I need to make a good impression and then goes tearing me down.

Dinner ended and I retired early, taking a nap of maybe two hours. At 10 I got up and got dressed. I wore my new flapper dress and slipped into a pair of black and white heels. I got out a small make up bag and outlined my eyes with dark grey eyeshadow, black mascara, and put red lipstick on. Even I had to admit, I looked hot. Really hot.

My hair was pinned up, I took out a hair clip with a giant glass butterfly on it, I stuck it through the black netting that covered my face. When I checked my appearance in my full length mirror, I knew this was why I was able to sneak out. The clothes I was wearing gave me a boost of courage that no other dress ever could.

I quietly snuck downstairs, out the front door and I walked down the street. As I crossed the street and as I had barely reached the other side a black Lincoln with suicide door pulled up alongside of me. The window rolled down and as I kept walking I heard a voice that literally made my insides want to melt.

"Bella, it's really not safe for you to be walking down the street dressed like that." I walked over to the window and leaned in.

"Well Edward, maybe you shouldn't have asked for me to wear it." I licked my lower lip and glazed into his green eyes.

"I don't remember asking, I just gave you a gift, although I think I may enjoy your dress a little more than you do. Get in Bella." Lights had appeared in the distance, I slid into the seat besides Edward, as the Lincoln roared down the street.

When we reached the club, the blonde man Edward had follow me to lunch with Rose was gazing into Alice's eyes, I almost felt rude looking because the moment seemed so private. But it did remind me that Edward and I had something to talk about.

"So I saw the two most interesting men today."

"You did." He genuinely sounded interested

"Yes, the blonde talking with Alice, and a large burly man I think I've seen you with. They were next to the black Lincoln we drove here in." At that moment Edward rapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his well-defined chest that was only covered with a really sharp sports coat.

"Bella, you were out with another man, and while were not exclusive, I do think I have the right to make sure your being well taken care of." He whispered into my eye and I had the slight need to whimper but I bit my lip as a waiter came and brought a cosmopolitan that was set down in front of me.

I grabbed it greedily and almost drown the whole thing except Edward grabbed it before I could.

"Bella, slow down, we have all night." He smiled that freaking cocky half smile and pressed his perfect lips onto mine.


End file.
